Tell Me You Love Me
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Botan, on her way home from school, was almost raped. She was saved by a boy with red hair and emerald eyes. She thought he was a good guy until... he stole her first kiss!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Tell Me You Love Me**

Yo, everyone! I, Wendy McCalister, is new on . This is my first story.

**Summary: **Botan, on her way home from school, was almost raped. She was saved by a boy with red hair and emerald eyes. She thought he was a good guy until... he stole her first kiss!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does. But I do own Akito and the rest of Botan's family...(OCs)

**Chapter 1: Meeting.**

Botan cursed her fate. She was on her way home when she was hit on the head until she fainted. She probably has the grim reaper on her back, misfortunes always happens to her.

A guy with a scar on his face laughed maniacally, "It looks like we got ourselves a sweet little vixen!"

"What's with her hair colour? It's weird..." Another guy asked, confused.

"Oh, shut up, Kentarou! Who cares about her hair!?" Another guy yelled at Kentarou.

"You shut up, Keiichi!" Kentarou yelled back. A vein popped at Keiichi's forehead.

"Why you little...!" Keiichi was about to punch him but was stopped when a hand caught his fist.

They looked over the owner, their boss and cowered under his glare. The two fell silent. Their boss smirked. He turned over Botan who had her hands and legs tied and her mouth taped. He removed the tape and grin at her. He held out his hand to Kentarou as if asking for something. Kentarou nodded, pulling out a knife. Botan's face paled. What are they gonna do with THAT?! Kentarou gave the knife to him.

He smirked at her scared expression. Botan noticed this and glared at him. His smirk felled. He traced the knife from her lips to her shirt and started to unbutton them using it. "Make sure to scream out loud." He said maniacally. He was about to kiss her when...

"Let her go." A cold voice behind them ordered. They all turned to the owner. A high school boy with long red hair and emerald eyes.

Kentarou laughed, "What are you gonna do if we don't?" He mocked the boy. The boy's eyes narrowed at him.

Keiichi laughed, "He thinks we're gonna be scared with that? Hahaha! What an idiot!" He mocked. His laughter died and he smirked at the boy, "Listen, kid-"his sentence was cut off when the boy glared at him. All of them paled under his gaze. They saw it. The coldness in his eyes. So cold that they could've sworn they would've died there. The boss let go of the knife and ran away from there.

"Hey, boss! Wait for me!" Kentarou called for him and ran after him. Keiichi followed behind them.

The boy's eyes softened and he sighed. He averted his gaze towards Botan who eyes were wide as saucers and trembling. Truth be told, she was also afraid of his gaze earlier. _Who is this guy? _She asked herself. Not that she knows.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Botan snapped out of her thoughts. What was she thinking?! He saved her and now she was scared of him! No, no, no! Botan smiled. "Yes. Thank you for saving me." She thanked him.

Suddenly, the boy smirked and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Botan felt a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Well then, shall I have my reward?" He asked, grinning.

Botan blinked. Reward? Was he talking about money? "But—But I don't have any money!" She replied nervously. True. Before she walked her way home, she was with her best friends, Hanon, Akiko, Mio and Shiko(OCs) at the arcade. They've been friends since childhood.

"I'm not talking about money." He said, still grinning. Somehow, she knows he was intending to do something she wouldn't like. Judging by his expression and tone. His gaze roamed down her figure and up again to her face. Staring. Staring at her! Botan blushed, fidgeting under his gaze. She wasn't normal by this kind of attention which was why she stayed away from boys.

His smirk widened. "Itadakimasu~!" He said, childishly. Her blush dissapeared and she blinked at him, confused. Itadakimasu? What was he-?

She was taken off guard as warm lips crushed against her own. Her eyes widened. What the-? This guy just kissed her! KISSED her! Kissed HER!

He broke off the kiss and opened his eyes, almost bursting into laughter when she blushed and the blush faded and she glared at him. "That—That was my FIRST kiss!" She shouted at him. She struggled against the ropes, desperate to hurt him. Someway. Anyway.

The boy laughed. His laughter died down. He smirked at her, "Consider that as a reward for saving you." He said before walking away from there.

"W-Wait! At least untie me first!" She called for him.

The boy turned to her and smirked, "I don't think so. Who knows what you'll do. You'll probably slap me." He mocked before continue to walk away.

"What the-! Wait a second, you jerk!" She called for him again.

"Name's Kurama!" He yelled back, waving his hand at her.

"W-Wait!" But it was too late. His figure was gone from her sight. Botan continued to stare at the route where he walked away. She blinked. Silence.

She didn't know what to say. Or think. Or act. She just yelled the one thing that came into her mind...

"JERK!" She shouted to no one in particular. She started to fume, tears starting to build in her eyes.

She hates him.

_I hate you, Kurama! Next time we meet it will be your doom! _


	2. Chapter 2: You Again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would've made Kurama and Botan a couple...-_-

**Chapter 2: You Again!**

The next morning...

Botan heaved a sigh.

It was a good thing Akito came looking for her. He had found her and untied her. They walked home together soon after an explaination. Unfortunately, Akito kept laughing at her on the way to their house.

_I have the worst luck..._she thought. "Bocchan!(Botan's nickname) Good morning!" A cheerful and familiar female voice greeted her from behind. Botan turned around to see her friends. She smiled.

"Good morning, Hanon." Botan greeted the blue hair girl. Hanon's smile widened. She had curly blue hair that goes to her mid-back and big brown eyes.

"Mornin', B." Another girl greeted her. She had long brown hair and green eyes that sparkled in the dark. Her name was Akiko. Another girl who stood beside Akiko nodded at her. Botan nod back. She's Shiko. She had short purple hair and big pink eyes.

Hanon blinked at Botan. Something about her that day doesn't seem right. Usually she has this happy and cheerful aura and today…well, she looked kinda upset about something.

"Ne, Bocchan?" Hanon called for her. Botan hummed in response. "Did something happen yesterday night? You look tired." The blue hair girl asked, a worried expression on her face. Botan smiled at this and nodded. She didn't want them to worry about her.

"I didn't get enough sleep. That's all." She replied, giving the other girl a warm smile.

They just nodded their heads slowly, not convinced by her answer but they decided to play along. They could sense that Botan doesn't want to talk about it.

"Where's Mio?" Botan asked, looking around for the said girl.

They shrugged. "She's probably late again. She always do that." Akiko replied. Botan nodded. True. Their friend was always late for school. She'll probably arrive at class when it had already started.

The class was like a zoo. Students running around chasing each other, guys drooling over porn magazines, girls gossiping. Although there are some that are _actually _doing their homework. Botan and her friends were chatting and laughing, having a good time. The door opened. The whole class quiet down. They turned to the door. Mio stepped inside and waved at her friends, "Hey, guys! Morning!" She greeted.

Akiko blinked, "Wow, she actually came early." She said, sounding suprise.

Shiko smirked, "If you call 'early' three minutes before class starts."

Mio ran towards them. The whole class was loud again. "Yo, Mio." Akiko greeted her. Shiko was too absorbed in her book to care. Mio smiled. "I brought tea and sweets—" she was cut off when Botan stood up, drooling when she heard the word 'sweets'. "...today..." she trailed off and sweatdrop at Botan who finally realized she was drooling and was now blushing of embarassment. Mio shook her head, her blonde curly hair bouncing with every move. Of course, all of them knew Botan just LOVES sweets.

The door opened again. The teacher, Mr. Kawashima stepped in, looking grumpy as usual. The whole class immediately quiet down. All of them went back to their seats.

"We have a new student joining us." He said. He averted his gaze to the right, glaring daggers at Hanon and Botan who was still talking. The both of them quiet down and nervously mumbled apologies.

Whispers could be heard around the class. "A new kid? I hope it's a girl!" "I hope he's handsome!"

The new arrival stepped in. Botan's eyes widened. Girls shrieking and love shapes in their eyes. Boys dissapointed.

Red hair and emerald eyes. It...It's...

"Hello, I'm Kurama Minamino. Nice to meet you." He said, giving them a warm smile. The girls shrieked. "Aaah~He's so handsome!"

She was right! It's him! The guy who stole her first kiss! Why that little...! She was going to make him pay! Who does he think he is?! She'll—

Kurama averted his emerald eyes towards her and gave her a perverted smile. He winked at her. Botan gawked in horror.

"Bocchan...?" Hanon asked Botan who was still gawking at Kurama.

The bell rang, signaling it was recess. "B, let's go—"Akiko turned around to see Botan gone from her seat. "Eh? Where did she go?" She wondered.

"She just ran off." Shiko said, pointing her thumb towards Botan who was speeding out of the classroom. Akiko sighed and shook her head, "That idiot." She mumbled.

~With Botan...~

She followed him. Silently. A frown found its way to her face. Was she stalking him? Wait—What? No! She's not stalking him! She's just going to teach him his lesson! That's all! Botan was blushing. Her heartbeat rapidly increasing. There's just something about the boy that made her feel giddy. But she didn't know what it is.

Kurama sighed. _What is she doing? _Kurama wondered to himself, irritated. He had noticed the girl following him around. The girl wasn't doing a good job on it. Of course, it was amusing watching her antics as she struggled to hide her prescence whenever he turns around and stopped walking.

He stopped his steps in a sudden. Botan, suprised, almost lost her balance before stopping also. Kurama took two steps before stopping. Botan followed.

Three steps.

Four steps.

Seven steps.

Kurama felt a vein popped, getting more and more irritated. He turned around. She nervously looked around for a hiding place. But it was too late. He already saw her. "Can you explain why you're following me around?" He asked, irritation evident in his voice. She looked down, blushing.

"I wasn't following you." She denied, trying to sound normal and cursing herself when she stuttered out her denial. He blinked at her for a few seconds before a sly grin found its way to his face. Botan felt a cold shiver ran down her back. Again. She stared at his expression. Something she wasn't going to like was about to happen.

He took a step forward. She took a step back. "U-Um...Kurama...?" She backed away from him as he walked stealthily towards her. Her back pressed against the wall. Kurama's smirk widened and he pressed his hands at both sides of her head, pinning her to the wall. "You shouldn't have stalked me, woman. I'm so turned on now." He whispered to her ear seductively. Botan shivered.

"Ku—"she was cut off when lips pressed against hers in a bruising kiss. He's KISSING her! AGAIN! INFRONT OF PEOPLE! Everyone gawked and blushed at the scene.

She struggled against him, trying to push him away. Kurama smirked against her lips and pulled away from her, backing away from the wall. She felt to the ground and blushed a shade of red, "You—You…!" She stuttered.

He smirked. "Ja ne." He said before walking away.

Botan stood up, "Wait a sec, you jerkface! How dare you do that again! I'm going to kill you! You perverted BASTARD!" She shouted at him. He whistled, ignoring her insults.

Botan was out of breath. Shouting like this is tiring and he's not even listening to her! Grrr, that PERVERT!

"Heed my words, Kurama Minamino! I, Botan Fukuyama WILL make you pay!" She shouted haughtily. She turned around and walked away. But not before glancing back at him. Her cheeks tinted pink in embarassment, glaring and scowling at random people. She was angry. VERY angry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does.

**Chapter 3: The Call**

(Botan's POV)

I reached for the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open. "My, you're home already?" Mom asked, sounding surprised. I just nodded, still angry at today's events. Somehow today was worser than other days in my life! (Not that my life isn't cursed with bad luck already…) It's all because of that—that conceited jerk! Stupid red-head! Bastard! Next time I see him I'm going to strangle him to death and—

"Botan-chan, what's wrong?" Mom asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked, finally realizing that I haven't answer her question. I nodded, smiling, "Yeah. I didn't have any extra classes today." She lied. _Actually I do. I'm just skipping them. _She thought to herself. Mom nodded and pointed towards the kitchen, gesturing me to help her cook. My face crestfallen. Cooking. I HATE cooking! Huh, whatever! I nodded grimly and headed towards the kitchen.

(Kurama's POV)

I throw myself on bed, heaving a sigh. I decided to skip extra classes. I closed my eyes and thought of today's events. I haven't expected that she was in the same school. I heaved another sigh. Am I actually falling for that girl? Yeah, sure. I kissed her. But somehow after I went back home yesterday night, I can't stop thinking about her. I touched my lips. The warmth of her lips was still there.

I dropped my hand and heaved another sigh. Great. Now I'm acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl. I opened my eyes. What did she say her name was again? Botan Dukuyama? Fuguyama? Oh, yeah, now I remember! Botan Fukuyama was her name! A beautiful name for a cute girl. I smiled to myself. Maybe I am falling for her…I opened my cellphone and dialed.

(Botan's POV)

"Hey, Sis, someone's at the phone." Akito said, handing my cellphone. I snatched it away from him. I drank the hot cocoa I was drinking. I know its not cold but somehow I feel cold today. He glared at me before smirking, "Maybe it's your new boyfriend you were talking about yesterday?" He teased. I almost choked in my hot cocoa. KURAMA?! MY BOYFRIEND?! WHAT THE FUCK! I coughed slightly and glared at him. Akito shrugged off his shoulders and walked away, whistling. Oh, he thinks that's funny, huh?! I'll show you funny!

I took my hot cocoa and spilled it all over him. Akito blinked before growling at me, "Why you…!" He was about to insult me but the sound of mom calling for him stopped him. He grunted and slammed the door. Hah! Serves him right!

I opened my cellphone and frowned. Who's number is this? I pressed the button 'ANSWER' and greeted, "Hello?"

"Yo." A familiar male voice greeted. I almost dropped the phone. Kurama! How did he get my number?! I sighed heavily and asked, "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways." He replied. I could swear he's smirking right now.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice."

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. WHAT?! Arghh! He's making me blush again! "H-Huh?" I tried to not stutter and sound normal but I failed miserably. I cursed myself.

(Kurama's POV)

I felt my heartbeat increased. I could just imagine her blushing right now. I gulped down a lump. I have to be calm. So I did the first thing that came into my mind…

I LAUGHED, "I was just joking! Did you actually believe _that_?" I mocked. I expected her to shout at me, but no response. Silence. "Botan?" Have she hung up on me? My face crestfallen. I feel hurt and dissapointed. What-? Get a grip, Kurama! It's not like she rejected your love or something! She's probably asleep! I—

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her spoke, "I-I have to s-say something…" She stuttered. I smiled. She sounds so cute when she do that. I hummed in response. "Well…it's only right… to say what need to be say…so…" she nervously said. Hahaha! I could swear she's blushing deeply by now! I waited for her to continue.

"Kurama. T-Thank you." I heard her say. My eyes widened before softening and I smiled. My smile turned into a smirk, "Well then, here's a goodbye kiss for you. Chu~! Bye-bye!" I teased her, childishly said my goodbye.

"W-Wha-! Y-You-!" She stuttered, lost of words.

I hung up, feeling satisfied. I closed my eyes and heaved a contented sigh.

(Botan's POV)

Why that pervert! He hung up on me! I sighed and closed my cellphone, putting it on the table at the side of my bed. I throw myself to bed. I held her hand to my breast, trying to slow down my heartbeat. But I failed miserably. The blush earlier was still visible on my face. My heart was skipping beats and I can't stop feeling happy at the fact that he called me. Even though I don't know how he knows my number…

A pause.

Oh, God-

What should I do? I'm falling for him…


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Repay This Debt!

To the people that reviewed Tell Me You Love Me, I would like to thank you! Thank you so so much~! I feel so loved! It's not even a week since I registered I already have reviews! Hooray~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. On with the story!

**Chapter 4: I'll Repay This Debt!**

She looked over the clock. 15 minutes before class starts.

Botan yawned. She didn't get enough sleep yesterday. Thinking about Kurama. She shook her head. She should stop thinking about him! Didn't she hate him? He's always sexually harassing her and mocking her and—

"Bocchan!"

She jumped a few feets away from the ground, surprised. She turned around to see Hanon scowling at her.

"Y-Yes? What is it?" She asked the blue hair girl. Hanon's scowl deepened. "Where were you yesterday?!" She asked, almost shouting. Botan blinked at her. Yesterday? "What are you talking about?" She asked Hanon, confused.

The blue-head gawked at her. She felt irritation rising in her. But she still kept her calm. She counted to ten and heaved a sigh, "You left us on recess!" She shouted at the girl. Okay, that was a failed attempt to keep calm.

"O-Oh…" Botan nodded, understanding. She looked down to her feet and fumbled with her skirt. "U-Um… Well, you see…Uh…" She said nervously. Great! How will she explain this! She prodded her mind for an excuse. Something. Anything that wouldn't make her friend angry. She knew how Hanon is like when she's angry.

"Um…I was watching a swimsuit contest on TV!" She exclaimed nervously. Hanon raised her eyebrow, "Swimsuit contest? And where, pray tell, did you watched this so-called swimsuit contest?" She asked, urging her to answer. Botan scowled. She was trapped again.

Botan prodded her mind again and an idea came to her, "I was helping Mrs. Yukihira grading her papers." She said, haughtily pointing her thumb at herself. She smirked in victory. It's the perfect excuse. The juniors were having exams that week and most teachers were busy grading papers.

The blue hair girl raised her eyebrow, "We don't have a teacher named Yukihira." She said matter-of-factly, grinning at Botan who just realized her mistake. Botan mentally slapped her forehead. Arrgh! She forgot about that! Grrr!

"Um, I…" She said nervously, looking down to her feet again. Her cheeks tint with embarassment. _Oh, great! Just great! Way to go, Botan! You had one chance just now and you blew it! You idiot! _She cursed herself.

She glanced over Hanon and paled. The girl's scowl had deepened and she was tapping her fingers. Botan gulped down a lump.

There's only one other way to escape and that is…

"Eh, did you hear that?" She asked, putting her hands over her ears. Hanon frowned. "Heard what?" She asked, confused. "My mom's calling for me. Bye!" She said before speeding away from the corridor.

"Wait, Bocc-"but it was too late. Botan was already gone from her sight. She heaved a hopeless sigh, "She managed to escape again…" she mumbled.

~With Botan~

Botan stopped running, bending down and put her hands on her knees. She was panting, obviously out of breath. She looked behind her and heaved a sigh of relief. It's a good thing Hanon didn't follow her.

Botan looked at her surroundings. She was at the baseball court.

She heaved another sigh. Her thoughts drifted back to Kurama. She was falling in love with him and she couldn't stop the feelings. Something about the boy made him look special to her. He was different. Different than other boys. Far different.

A pause.

What's Kurama doing right now? She wondered. Questions about Kurama began to clouded her mind. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to realized the ball that was going to hit her.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" A voice warned.

Botan snapped out of her thoughts. What? She turned around and was surprised to see the ball speeding towards her. Botan shut her eyes tightly, waiting for it to hit her.

After a few seconds of waiting, she felt nothing. Botan slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kurama, on fours on the ground, holding his wrist. Her eyes widened. His wrist was bruised! He—He just saved her. Twice. Botan knelt next to him, her body quivering. "Kurama, are you okay?" She asked, trying not to break into tears. Kurama was hurt because of HER.

Kurama smiled at her, "Are you okay?" He asked. Botan nodded and said in panic, "We have to take you to the infirmary! Now!"

Kurama chuckled, "Idiot." He said before he fainted. The last thing he heard was Botan calling out for him.

Kurama opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry. He could see someone at the end of the bed, but he wasn't sure who. He blinked a few times before his vision became clear again.

Botan.

What was she doing here?

Botan stood up from the chair abrutly.

"Bo—" He was cut off when he felt her hugged him. "I-I'm so glad you're okay!" She sighed in relief, burying her head into his chest.

"Y-Yeah…" He stuttered, blushing as she deepens the hug. His heartbeat increased and he silently hoped she didn't hear it. He coughed slightly, looking away. He have to act calm. Act calm, act calm, act calm, he kept telling himself.

He smirked, "Well aren't we getting aggressive?" He teased, "Now YOU're sexually harassing me." He emohasized his point. A blush found its way to her face. Botan pushed him away, "D-Did you just put a spell on me?! Wait a second. Let me think." After a mid-second, "You did put a spell on me! I can't believe I just did that! This is your fault!" She shouted at him, accusingly pointing her finger at him. Of course, that wasn't true. She knows Kurama's not a wizard or a demon or something. It was just denial. She had to come up with an excuse. It doesn't matter how stupid it sounded.

Kurama stared at her for a few seconds. "What?" She asked her blush deepening.

No response. He just kept staring at her.

"What?"

Staring.

"Kurama, what is it?"

Still staring.

"Kurama, you have ears, don't you? Why don't you use them?"

_Still _staring.

"Ku—"

He burst into a fit of laughter, pointing at her. Tears were in his eyes and he was holding his stomach. "Spell?! Oh, Botan! You're so funny!" He said between laughs. Botan felt her anger rising.

She felt a vein popped.

Kurama stopped laughing and blinked. He felt a cold shiver ran down his back. Somehow, he could just sense the killing aura infront of him. He averted his gaze to Botan and smiled awkwardly under her glare.

"Botan. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right?" He asked, laughing nervously.

Botan smiled creepily and raised her fist.

Oh no.

BONK!

The sound echoed in the school.

"Huh? What was that? Did you hear that?" Hanon asked. Akiko, Mio and Shiko shrugged off their shoulders. "Dunno. But it sounded like it hurts as hell." Akiko replied bluntly.

"I wondered why Botan was in a hurry just now? Did she have an important business?" Mio asked them. Hanon and Shiko fell silent. To be told the truth, they don't really know.

"She's maybe visiting Kurama at the infirmary. I heard from a member from the basketball club that he got injured protecting a girl with azure hair. The only azure hair girl in this school is Botan. She must've felt guilty." Akiko replied.

"Kurama?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?" She asked.

Mio prodded her mind for a while. Kurama? Who's that? After a few seconds of thinking, she snapped her fingers. She remembered! Kurama was the new kid! "Now I remember! He's Kurama Minamino, right? Kya~! He's so handsome!"

Akiko just rolled her eyes.

"How bad was the injury?" Hanon asked her. Akiko replied, "Pretty bad. The ball hit him on his wrist really hard."

"What's her relationship with Kurama?" Shiko asked.

Akiko shrugged off her shoulders. "Dunno."

~At the infirmary~

Botan fumed. She was worried about him and all he does is laugh! What is wrong with him! She stopped fuming and her face softened. Kurama had saved her a couple of times already and all she could do to repay him was insults, shouting and a punch.

That's right.

She PUNCHED him.

Hard on the face.

She heaved a sigh. She's so selfish. Hurting her savior who was already hurt. She glanced over her shoulder at Kurama who was rubbing his cheek from the impact of the punch. Botan turned around and bowed apologetically, "Sorry. I—" Her sentence was cut short by Kurama who was ramming his lips against her. As quick as it happen, he broke it off.

She blushed a deep shade of red.

Kurama smirked at her and closed his eyes, expecting her to shout at him. A few seconds later. Nothing. Another few second. Still nothing. He opened his eyes to see Botan looking at him with guilt. "I'm sorry, Kurama. It's all my fault. I—" He pressed a finger to her lips to shut her up.

"It's okay." He said, reasurringly.

Silence followed soon after.

Kurama shifted on his bed, waiting for Botan to say something. Her eyes were covered with her bangs and she was biting on her lower lip. After a few minutes of silence, he began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Kurama, why? Why did you save me?" She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Kurama blinked. Why he saved her? That's right. Why did he save her? Was it because he felt it was the right thing to do? Or was it just reflects? He smirked, "Because it's my secret entertainment. I save you and I get a kiss as a reward~!" He replied childishly, lying. Botan believed him.

Botan narrowed her eyes at him, "So, you _are _having fun."

He smiled at her, "I mean, you'd get mad if I told you I was actually worried, right?" He mocked. Botan bit her lip and glared at him. After a few seconds of death glares, her face softened.

"I actually spend days thinking about why you piss me off so much." She said bluntly. Kurama feigned hurt, "That's mean, Botan-chan. I'm hurt."

"It's like, when I'm running with all my might, you're jogging relaxedly a few yards ahead of me." She explained, "And then you start running backwards right in my face, and say annoying things that pisses me off every once in a while. I really can't stand owing someone, so that made me really mad…" She trailed off and turned to him, "…but I was saved this time thanks to you being ahead of me." She continued.

She smirked at him, "Just watch. I'll past you soon and then I'll be the one to worry about you."

Kurama mentally smiled but from the outside he kept his face calm and without any emotions. "I don't really know how to pay my debts to you so why don't you make something up?" She said, grinning ear to ear at him.

His smirk widened. "How about one kiss per day?" He asked childishly. Botan blushed, "I-Idiot! What are you talking about, you perverted bastard!" She shouted at him.

Kurama laughed, "Two kisses per day?" He asked again.

"KURAMA!" She decked him on the head. "Ow." He complained, rubbing his head. Botan laughed. He blinked at her before laughing with her.


	5. Chapter 5: A Stroll On The Park

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kurama and Botan's Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 5: A Stroll At The Park**

**(Botan's POV)**

I'm such an idiot.

Yesterday, I spent A LOT of time taking care of Kurama and we would talk every once in a while. If you call 'talk' Kurama sexually harassing me and I, would shout at him before slaps or decks on the head followed, that is. I heaved a hopeless sigh. The more I try not to fall in love with him, the more I do fall in love with him.

Confusing but it's true.

I strolled along the park. I looked at my surroundings. Usually, whenever I take strolls at the park, I tend to watch people. Childrens were having fun playing, some old friends chatting and laughing together. I smiled. It was a perfect day.

I raised my arms in the air and stretched. I averted my gaze to the right and spotted some couples kissing and whispering romantic things towards each other. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I walked faster. I wasn't sure why. But everytime I see couples kissing, an image of Kurama and I being a couple would appear.

I shook my head, trying to get the images out of my head but failed miserably. I heaved a hopeless sigh. I was too absorbed in thoughts that I haven't realized I—

BUMP!

-bumped into someone. I felled to the ground. I rubbed my butt that was aching and averted my gaze to the person who I bumped into to apologize when—

I saw Kurama. He was wearing a black hoodie and blue trousers and white sneakers that somehow matched his clothing. I found myself staring at him. He's much more handsome when he's not wearing his school uniform. Well-shaped figure and—

Kurama coughed slightly to gain my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality. I blushed. One, because he gave me a sly grin that I could've sworn almost made me fainted and two, because I was caught staring at a boy even though I HATE boys.

"Um… Good morning, Kurama." I greeted him, standing up from the ground and dusting off my skirt. He smirked at me and winked. My blush deepened. "W-What?" I stuttered. Arrghh! I'm stuttering again! He bents down until we were at eye-level and wrapped an arm securely around my waist, pulling me towards him. My eyes widened. WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINKS HE'S DOING! "Hey, now you're blushing red." He teased. My blush deepened and I struggled to push him away.

He chuckled and unwrapped his arm, backing his face away. Somehow, I felt dissapointed but I immediately hide the signs and showed signs of anger instead. I scowled and glared daggers at him. However, as usual, he ignored my glares and his mouth would twitch, as if trying to contain his laughter (That JERK!) before he grinned at me and asked, "What are you doing at the park on a Saturday morning?" he asked.

"Just taking a stroll." I replied. He nodded and hummed.

**(Kurama's POV)**

I didn't thought she was going to be here. I don't know why but fate would pull me towards her and I would find her already there in front of me. I mentally sighed. Its not that I didn't want to see her. Heck. I would do ANYTHING to see her azure hair that resembles the sky and it looks so soft that it mades you want to run your fingers through it OR her beautiful amethyst eyes and—Okay. Stop there, Kurama.

I heaved a sigh although Botan didn't seem to had heard it since she was to busy admiring the flowers. Geez. The more I stay away from her, the more I get closer to her. Was the fates pulling a trick on us? I just needed time…Needed time to sort out my feelings for her. I mentally sighed again. I've been sighing a lot lately.

I turned my gaze towards Botan who was already—BUYING AN ICECREAM?! My jaw dropped. WHAT THE-? WHEN DID SHE-? I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICED! I mean, I was absorbed in my thoughts but I was fairly aware of my surroundings. I was aware f her every movement and I didn't even realized she just bought a FUCKING ICECREAM! It seems Botan is weirder than I thought…

She blinked confusedly at me, "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked. I shut my mouth close and shook my head absent-mindedly. She continued licking her icecream happily. I smiled and shooked my head. How childish.

An idea came into my mind. She did say something about repaying her debts, right? A mischievous grin found its way to my face. Botan noticed this and she shivered. I took a step forward and whispered into her ear, "Botan-chan, you want to repay your debts right?" She nodded hesitantly, as if sensing I was up to something. I backed away from her and smiled childishly.

"Well then, if that's true, I want to go on a date with you, Botan~!" I said, childishly. "Eh?" She asked and I averted my gaze towards her and realized that her icecream had just fallen from her grip. "Can you r-repeat that?" She asked, as if she haven't heard what I said. "I want to go on a da—" But before I could finish my sentence, Botan had already slapped me.

Ouch. I rubbed my cheek. She may look weak but she has an arm of a DINOSAUR! I SWEAR!

"A-A DATE? WITH YOU?" Botan asked again, almost sounded as if she was shouting. I nodded. She gulped down a lump and said, "But-!" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I wrapped an arm securely around her waist and deepened the kiss. I was surprised when she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and held us close.

My tongue past my lips and I licked her lips. Botan gasp in surprise between our lips and I used that opportunity to push my tongue into her lips and traveled around the soft and warm insides of her lips. My tongue found hers and I licked her tongue. Our lips moved against each other in a rhythm only we knew; our tongues dancing together, sending sparks down our spines. My hands roamed her back pulling her as tight against me as I could. We broke off, leaving a trail of saliva.

I was panting slightly. I averted my gaze towards Botan. Flushed face, bruised lips, saliva on her chin. She was beautiful. Perfect.

"There's a grand opening for an amusement park next week. It will be held on Saturday. I'll pick you up at 7.00." I said. She nodded absent-mindedly, too dazed to even say anything. I smirked at her and walked away, leaving Botan who was now calling me names, a blush visible on her face. I whistled, ignoring her, my mouth twitching, trying to contain my laughter.

Next week is my date with Botan~! I can't wait!


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…-_-

**Chapter 6: **The Date

Botan glanced at the clock. It was 6:55. She heaved a sigh, nervously fumbling with her skirt. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a red mini skirt, along with white boots. Her hair was let down and she was wearing a purple butterfly clip. She stood up from her chair, walking towards the door and pushing it open and went downstairs.

"I told you he was Sis' girlfriend." She heard her brother's voice said.

She turned and saw Akito whispering something to her younger brother, Nouyato who was only five. She couldn't hear anything. She saw Nouyato frowned before his face lit up and he laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked. They averted their gazes to her, finally realizing she was there.

Nouyato's lips quirked up into a bright smile. He ran towards her. "Brother Akito said you probably won't be home tonight. He said it was going to be a _long _night for you both and you were going to have _fun._" He said, childishly.

It took her a while to understand the perverted meaning behind the words and a blush appeared on her face. The blush faded and she glared at Akito who was already sweating. WHAT WAS HE THINKING SAYING SUCH THING TO 5 YEAR OLD KID!

"U-Um…Well, good luck on your date, Sis…" He said, laughing nervously. He turned around and lift his foot, about to run away. Botan blinked. Oh no you don't!

Before he could run, Botan had already pulled him by the collar. He laughed nervously under his sister's glare. She raised her fist, smiling creepily at him.

BONK!

Akito mumbled curses, rubbing the big lump on his head. She crossed her arms and huffed. The doorbell rang. She ran towards the door, twisting the doorknob and opening it once she reached there.

She was greeted by the sight of Kurama who was wearing a black jacket and a white t-shirt, along with blue trousers and black and red sneakers. A black cap was placed on his head. She closed the door behind her.

She found herself staring at him. He coughed slightly, snapping her out of her thoughts and she blushed when she realized she was staring at him. She looked down, a blush visible on her face. He blushed also. He was staring at her from the corner of his eyes. He gulped down a lump. His blush deepening and adjusted his cap, trying to hide his blush from her. She looked so cute.

Botan coughed, the blush still visible on her face, "Um…Well, let's get going…" She stuttered. He nodded and grabbed her wrist, pulling her and causing Botan, who was surprised, gasped out in shocked and almost lost her balance. They walked hand in hand. Botan blushed deeply. He was HOLDING her hand!

They walked in silence, neither knowing what to say. Kurama coughed, _Say something, say something. Say something! _He told himself. He averted his gaze to Botan, causing her to look up at him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked away, looking in front of him. She blinked at him and couldn't help but smile when she saw him blush.

"Are you nervous, Kurama?" He heard her asked, a hint of humor in her voice. He shooked his head, "No." He lied. Botan's lips quirked up into a small smile. "Liar." She said, intertwining their fingers.

Kurama was about to say something when he realized they were already there. He glanced at Botan who was smiling brightly and humming happily, admiring the surroundings. Kurama smiled and shooked his head.

"Let's ride the Roller Coaster." He heard her say. He averted his gaze at her and blinked before a smile passed his lips and he nodded, "Yeah."

She pulled on his hand, walking quickly towards the Roller Coaster. Kurama was surprised, almost losing his balance. He struggled to keep up with her. She was walking so fast that he almost lost his balance a few times.

He smiled at childish demeanor and shooked his head.

After an hour of waiting in line, they finally got in the Roller Coaster. He averted his gaze at Botan who was screaming excitedly as the Roller Coaster sped up. He smiled. She stopped her screaming and turned to him, smiling happily, "I'm having so much fun!" She hugged him suddenly. His eyes widened, surprised.

"Aww~" He heard other people said, causing him to blush. Botan, who finally realized what she was doing, immediately let go, blushing deeply.

They rode on other rides, having a lot of fun. They would chat once a while. Kurama would teased her and she would blush and hit him, causing him to laugh.

"Let's have a break." She heard him say and turned her gaze to Kurama who was sitting on the bench. Their eyes locked. His gaze trailed down her lips, eager to kiss her. He inched closer to her face, their eyes still locked. Botan closed her eyes, only to open them when Kurama pulled away. "Kurama?"

"Come on, let's eat." He said. Botan blinked and nodded slowly.

Kurama gave her a yakisoba bread and soda. He was eating the same thing. Botan blinked. "What?" He asked. She shooked her head, "Did you use your money?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh…I'm sorry." She apologized, looking down guiltily. Kurama blinked and smiled. The smile turned into a grinned, "It's okay. If I run out of money, I'll just sweet-talk the person whose selling. After all, I am handsome." He said haughtily. Botan sweatdropped.

"You're full of yourself." She said. Kurama laughed and sat beside her.

She opened the can and bite on her yakisoba bread. They eat in silence, neither saying anything. She glanced at him. He quirked his eyebrow quizzically at her. Botan blushed and looked down, pink tinted her cheeks. Kurama smirked and bit on his yakisoba bread.

After a few minutes, he turned his gaze towards her and caught her staring at him again. She blushed and looked down, fumbling with her skirt. Kurama chuckled. He had just finished his yakisoba bread and was now drinking his soda. Botan, being the fast eater she is, already finished eating.

He threw the can in the dustbin close by. He held out his hand. Botan blinked, looking back and forth at his hand and to his face and back to his hand again. Kurama's lips twitched, trying not to laugh as he watched the girl's antics.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." She heard him say. A knowing look passed her face and she was sure her lips was an 'o' shape. She took his hand and blushed. He smiled and intertwined their fingers together.

He glanced at his watch. 10.00 p.m.

Kurama sat beside her. They were already riding it. Not too many lined up for The Ferris Wheel.

Silence.

Botan fumbled on her skirt. Kurama nervously fidgeted in his seat. Neither knew what to say. After a couple of minutes of silence, Botan broke it, "Um… Kurama?" She called. He averted his gaze towards her. She blushed, "U-Um…Remember our kiss at the park?" She asked. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, nodding numbly.

"I-I—"She stuttered. _Come on, you can say it! Just confess! _She told herself but eveytime she opens her mouth to say something, no words came out.

Since the day at the park, she hadn't talked to him for a week until today. She didn't knew why but it seemed like everytime she tried to talk to him, he would always find a way to escaped. She was able think over her feelings for him and finally realized she has FALLEN IN LOVE with him.

Yep, people. Botan, someone who terribly DESPISES boys actually felled in love with a boy. A pervert. A boy who teases and mockes her. A boy who kisses her without any permission. A boy who sexually harasses her. She was madly in love with that boy. The boy who saved her from getting raped. The boy with red hair and emerald eyes that sometimes would have gold specks in them when he's angry or annoyed. Kurama.

"I—Kurama, I've just realized this and—" She was cut off when he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. She blinked up at him, confused. His lips inched closer to hers. Botan, knowing what he was about to do, closes her eyes and pursed her lips. Their lips touched.

Hanon, who was studying, looked over her window. Fireworks could be seen. She opened the window and smiled. "Beautiful."

Akiko averted her eyes to the sky, surprised to see fireworks. She pressed the STOP button and took off her earphones. She went to her window and grinned. "So cool~!" She said boyishly.

Shiko averted her gaze from the book she was reading to the fireworks. Her mouth hung open. She smiled, closing the book and stood up from her chair, sitting on the chair at the balcony.

"Mio, don't forget to close the TV when you're done watching." Her mom said. The blonde with blue eyes nodded and said, "Okay!" Her mother went upstairs. She continued to watch until she heard fireworks. She stood up from the sofa and opened the curtains and smiled at the scene.

Both were oblivious to the magnificent show of fireworks above them, making their kiss more picturesque. It was Botan who first pulled away from the kiss when she suddenly remembered that breathing was a necessity. Her cheeks were tinted pink. Kurama, on the other hand, had to chuckle at the sight Botan presented to him.

She blushed. He smiled and took out his camera. Botan blinked at him, confused. He shook his head and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him until she was in his lap. Botan gasped and her blush deepened. Kurama had to chuckle. He adjusted the camera.

"Say cheese~!" He said, childishly. The camera took their picture. Kurama and Botan looked at the picture and Kurama smiled. Botan, on the other hand, blushed.

A picture of Botan blushing and Kurama chuckling at her was on the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does.

**Chapter 7: **Please Don't Stop Loving That Person!

"Ne, Bocchan?" Hanon called. Botan hummed in response, her eyes on her laptop, typing. "Is there something between you and Kurama?" She asked her.

Botan stopped typing. Her eyes wide as saucers. She turned to Hanon with a surprised look on her face, "Why do you ask?" She asked, curious as to why her friend suddenly asked the question. Her friends never showed any interest on Kurama like other students do. Heck. Kurama even have fangirls and _fanboys_.

"Well, we've seen you guys exchange glances sometimes in class and even when we're out of class and. Plus, sometimes we—" Botan cut her off, "Wait, what do you mean _we_?" She asked.

"Me, Akiko, Mio and Shiko." Hanon replied. Botan blinked at her closest BFF. "Oh." was her only reply. "Anyway, sometimes we caught you staring at him." She continued. Botan blushed. Her blush faded and she looked down to her hands. Maybe she should tell them about him. After all, they are her BFFs.

She was about to say something when the door opened. "Yo, we're back from the store!" Akiko said. In her hands were snacks and some drinks. She stepped inside the room followed by Mio and Shiko who was also holding drinks and snacks. They put the food on the floor.

Hanon and Botan's lips quirked up into a bright smile.

Hanon got up from the bed and sat on the floor, diving for snacks. Botan closed her laptop and stood up from the chair, sitting beside Hanon who was already chewing happily on the potato chips.

Akiko was sitting indian style beside Mio who was drinking a can of soda. "Ah~! It's been a while since we have a sleepover together." She sighed, contented. Hanon nodded, "Yeah. We were busy with school all the time." Her voice was slightly muffled because she was chewing.

Mio giggled and took something out of her backpack. It was a large-sized box with decoratings on it. They blinked, wondering what was inside. She opened the box and revealed a set of cupcakes and doughnuts that was so delicious looking that all of them except for Mio drooled. Hanon wiped her drool with her sleeve, "W-What is this?" She asked, her voice fill with excitement.

"My family bought many boxes of this from England on our last school holiday. Fortunate for us, there were still some leftovers so I brought them here." She replied, a warm smile graced her lips.

_Wow, how rich is her family actually? _They thought in unison. Yep, that was their Mio. She came from a rich family and is half-British which is why she looked a little different than other Japanese people. Every day, Mio would have leftovers of food that her family bought from different countries.

Then, Hanon remembered something and turned to Botan, who in turn blinked at her. "Oh yeah, what did you wanted to say about your relationship with Kurama?" She asked. Botan paled and she began to sweat. Oh, man. She was hoping that the girl forgot about it. Unfortunately, she didn't.

The others turned to her and waited for her answer, each eager to know the truth. Botan sweatdropped and laughed nervously. She backed away slightly when their faces inched closer to hers, narrowing their eyes. "Um..Well, he's…" She started before she sighed heavily. Might as well tell them the truth.

She opened her mouth and told them everything.

After a few tens of minutes which what seemed like centuries, she finished her story and heaved a heavy sigh. She glanced at her friends. Mio and Shiko's eyes were wide. Hanon had a perverted snicker on her face. Akiko was blinking at her. She sweatdropped. She expected this kind of reactions from them actually.

"So he's your _boyfriend?_" Hanon teased, emphasizing the word 'boyfriend' and raised her eyebrow at Botan who blushed. "W-W-W-W-What?! NO! He doesn't even knows I like him!" She stuttered, her blush deepening each passing second.

"So, he's _taking advantage _of you?" Akiko asked, anger rising in her. The azure hair girl frowned and shooked her head furiously, "NO! He's…_nice._" She replied, a small smile on her face and her cheeks tinted in pink. Hanon, Akiko, Mio and Shiko exchanged looks at each other before turning their heads back to Botan.

"_Nice_?" The brown hair girl asked. Botan nodded, "Ookay…" Akiko trailed off.

"Ah~ I think I agree with her. He sounds so dreamy~!" Hanon said dreamily. Akiko just rolled her eyes and make barfing sounds causing Hanon to glare at her.

"Let's just stop talking about this." Botan said. From the looks of it, if they continued talking about her and Kurama, her friends surely wouldn't stop asking her questions.

"Okay." They said in unison and nodded their heads slowly, suspicious looks on their faces.

Botan stared at the letter in her hands.

_Meet me at the school gate after school. _

_Kurama._

She blinked and averted her gaze at Kurama. He caught her staring at him and looked away, scratching his cheek and blushing slightly.

She blushed before a small smile graced her lips. _I wonder what he wants to see me for! _She thought, excited. Her blush deepened. _I've never been this excited before! _She thought, surprised but she immediately got over her shock and smiled brightly, her cheeks flushed and humming happily as she shuffled her feet.

Hanon, Akiko, Mio and Shiko smiled when they saw Botan's happy expression. Her mood lightening up each passing day. Their smile felled and their expressions turned serious and they nodded at each other.

Botan approached the school gate, her smile widened when she saw Kurama leaning against the wall beside the gate. He opened his eyes and smirked at her. She ran towards him, "So what did you want to see me for?" She asked in excitement. He chuckled, "My, you seem excited." He teased. She blushed and looked away, "N-No, I'm not." She stuttered, denying.

Kurama inched his face closer to hers and whispered in her ear, "You don't mind me doing things to you?" He asked before blowing a breath, purposely making her feel his hot breath against her ear. Botan shivered and blush. The blush faded and she glared at him. Kurama laughed whole-heartedly only to get hit over the head by Botan.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "Idiot." She muttered under her breath. Kurama, who heard what she say, grinned toothily. "Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone special." He started. She frowned. Someone special? A girlfriend? She wondered. Jealousy began to rise in her.

"Ran!" He called someone from outside the gate.

A beautiful girl with red hair tied in a pony tail and purple eyes stepped inside the school. She smiled at Botan. Botan forced a smile.

"This is my sister, Ran Minamino." He introduced her. Ran bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Botan-san."

Botan's jaw dropped. Sister? His SISTER?! She closed her mouth and stared at Ran who was still smiling sweetly.

She smiled back. A genuine smile.

He stared back and forth between his sister and Botan before he said, "I'm going to get some drinks. In the meantime, why don't you guys get to know each other?" He turned around and walked towards the school to go buy some.

Botan blinked. She turned her head to the Ran, who was _still _smiling and smiled back. "Uh…It's nice to meet you, too, Ran." She said awkwardly and shuffled her feet nervously. She felt a little guilty because she almost thought bad of the girl.

Ran's smile widened and she nodded.

Silence. After a few minutes of standing there…

_Still _silence.

Botan was becoming more and more nervous. She was also getting more and more uncomfortable with the awkward silence. She averted her attention to Ran when she heard her spoke. "Thank you." She said. Botan frowned. What was she thanking her for?

Ran could see she was confused and explained, "You see, it's been a long time since I've seen my brother so happy before. After our mother's death when he was 5 years old, he lost his smile and began to change." She paused before she continued, "Before mother's death, he was kind and so gentlemanly and polite. But, after mother's death he changed drastically into a cold, quiet and he hardly smiles." She said.

She looked up at Botan and smiled brightly, "But then, he met you. He was so happy. He talks a lot about you." She said, giggling. Botan blushed and looked down to her feet.

Ran stopped her fits of giggling and said, "I don't know how you do it but you can easily make him laugh and smile. I tried so many things to see him smile or laugh. But he never did. And you could easily do that without trying." Her eyes began to water. She felled to the ground, crying. Botan knelt beside her and patted her back. "So…please. Please don't stop loving him…" She said between sobs. Botan wasabout to say something when-

-Ran hugged her, surprising her. Her eyes softened and she rubbed the younger girl's back, humming a soothing melody to comfort her. She let the girl cried her eyes out. "I won't." She said. "I will never stop loving. I'll love him forever."

Kurama sweatdropped under the withering glares of a group of girls. He recognized them. He always see them with Botan. Her BFFs. So to speak. "Um… Excuse me but what do you want?" He asked politely even though from the inside he was cursing the girls to get out of the way.

They were blocking his way out from the canteen.

They stopped glaring at him and exchanged looks at each other before nodding. "We want to talk to you about Botan." Hanon said. His face softened at the mention of her name, "What about her?" He asked.

"You like her, don't you?" Akiko asked sharply. Kurama rolled his eyes. A vein appeared on the brown hair girl's forehead and she pulled on his collar, "Just tell us you stupid buffoon!" She barked at him. He glared at her and she glared back.

"Sheesh…Keep your panties on, will you?" He said. Akiko blushed and was about to punch him when Hanon grabbed her wrist and shooked her head, "No." She heard the blue hair girl said strictly. She let go of Kurama's collar and mumbled curses under her breath.

"You see, we've been friends with her for a LONG time now." Hanon started only to be interrupted by Kurama who bluntly said, "Yeah, yeah. The whole class knows that." A brow twitched but that was it. "She's the most cheerful and bubbly girl we've ever seen." Her lips quirked up into a small smile.

"She lighten up our days. Her happy-go-lucky attitude makes _us _happy. One single smile from her and we felt happy. Happy that we found a friend so pure as her. She was always smiling and laughing. She was so naïve, so gentle, so kind-hearted and so sweet," Her smile felled. "But then, her dad died. It was as if she lost her shine. She lost her smile. Her usual happy face was gone."

Akiko turned her gaze to Kurama, "But then you came into the picture and somehow she was her usual self again. She was _happy_ again. I guess you could say you fill the hole in her heart." She said and smiled.

"And a week after her father's death, her boyfriend broke up with her. He was cheating on her. Then, she became sadder. " Mio started, "That's why Botan _despises _boys."

Akiko snorted and punched the wall beside her, "That bastard didn't even love her to begin with!" she growled. Hanon tried to calm down Akiko who was furious. Kurama felt anger rising in him too and his eyes had gold specks in them, signaling that he was furious. _Whoever this blasted guy is I swear I'll make him pay!_

"She stayed away from boys. She didn't fall in love with anyone after that. And then she met you." Shiko said. "We don't want the same thing happening again." She continued, her face full of sorrow.

Akiko grabbed him by the collar, "And if I find out you did something to make her cry, I'm going to hunt you down and *beep* death and *beep* Got that?!" She barked at him, threatening him. Kurama and the others just sweatdropped.

Hanon's eyes began to water, "So please, we beg of you, don't ever stop loving her." She said between sobs.

Kurama smiled the biggest smile in the world, "I would never do that. She makes me feel complete." He closed his eyes and though, _I've fallen in love with you, Botan…_

Botan heaved a heavy sigh. She didn't see Kurama the whole day. She spent hours chatting with his sister. She smiled at the memories. His sister was a sweet girl. She actually hadfun talking to her. And there were some funny moments too. She giggled when she remembered the Baby Kurama pictures Ran had shown her. He was SO cute.

She stopped her steps when she realized where she was. She was _there. _The place where Kurama and her first met. She smiled before the smile felled and her eyes widened. There he was. Leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Kurama. Was he sleeping? Wait. Sleeping while standing? Hahaha, that's hilarious! She walked towards him only to stop when he spoke, "Where were you?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"_I_ was with _your_ sister which _you _abandoned." She said sharply, narrowing her eyes at him. Kurama laughed, "I saw her earlier. She kept on scolding me for leaving her. But she said she had fun with you." He said, smiling. "What did you do? Did you gave her _secret entertainment _or _something_?" He teased, raising his eyebrow quizically at her, a perverted snicker on his face.

It took her a half five seconds to finally understand the perverted meaning behind those words. She blushed and glared at him, "Kurama, you pervert!" She shrieked.

PANG!

The sound echoed around the city. Causing many people to wander what the sound was.

"Eh? What was that sound?" Hanon wondered. Akiko shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno. But it sounded hurtful."

Ran looked away from the novel she was reading when she heard something that sounded like a slap. She smiled and shooked her head. Somehow, she has the feeling it had something to do with her brother and Botan.

"Idiot." She muttered, blushing red.

Kurama laughed. He stopped laughing and smirked, "I think you should blush more often, Botan. You look cute." He teased. As expected, her blush deepened. She threw her bag at Kurama, hitting him right on the face. "Ack!" Kurama said, surprised.

Botan "hmph" ed and started to walk away. Kurama immediately stood up and begged, "Botan, I'm sorry! Wait!" He walked behind her. She walked faster, leaving him behind again. He began to walk faster too, "Hey, I said wait!" He shouted at her, but she ignored him, still walking away. He smiled. Hahaha. He was _happy. _

A smile graced Botan's lips. She was happy with Kurama. She got her shine back because of him.


	8. Chapter 8: Natsume Ryuuga

I'm going to make Botan's ex-boyfriend's first appearance on this chapter! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its wonderful characters…-_-

**Chapter 8: **Natsume Ryuuga

A boy with raven hair and cold crimson eyes stared at the piece of paper in his hands. The conversation he had with his father still was in his head.

"_I don't care that you think its unfair! You'll be moving into the school next week and that's final!" A man with black hair and red eyes ordered._

_The boy scowled, "You can't order me around, old man." He growled at his father. _

_A vein popped at the man's forehead, "I'm your father." He stated matter-of-factly. The boy rolled his eyes. He averted his crimson eyes to his father and growled._

"_I'm not going to that school and that's final!" He said as he stomped out off the room, extremely pissed off._

_His father shooked his head once the boy slammed the door shut, "Natsume…" He sighed and sipped his coffee._

He didn't thought his father would go this far just for him to attend the school, Naminori High. His father had forced him and registered him into the school without any permission. Heck. His old man even hired security guards to make sure goes to the said school. How fucked up is that?!

He sighed, his hands in his pockets and glared at the door to his class. _Well, I can't do anything about it…_He thought and scowled, opening the door. The female teacher smiled sweetly at him, "Shall we enter?" She asked. He nodded slowly. His expression bored. The teacher opened the door.

The whole class quiet down and the students turned their heads to the door. The teacher, Mrs. Sawako, stepped inside, smiling. She put her books on the desk and smiled at the students in the classroom. Her smile widened when Botan smiled back at her and greeted, "Good morning, Mrs. Sawako." The teacher nodded and greeted, "Good morning."

Outside the class, Natsume blinked. That voice… It sounded familiar. He had heard it but from where, when and who's voice was that?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher said, "Today we have a new student."

Whispers could be heard inside the class, "Ah~! I hope he's handsome as Kurama-kun~!" Kurama caught a girl squeal, causing him to sigh and rolled his eyes. "It has to be a girl! I'm sure of it!"

Botan blinked. A new student? _Is it me or there's many new students lately…? _She thought to herself. Mrs. Sawako cleared her throat, gaining their attention and the whole class quiet down again. She sighed and shooked her head, "You may come in now." They heard her say.

Natsume stepped in. Hearts appeared in the female students' eyes and the boys were dissapointed. Botan and her friends' eyes widened.

Natsume glared at the class, "Natsume Ryuuga. If you do anything that pisses me off I'll—" His eyes spotted Botan and they widened, "…kill you…" He trailed off. Their eyes met and he looked away. Anyway from her gaze that was full of anger. Angry at him.

Now he remembered. The voice that sounded familiar just now was hers. His ex-girlfriend.

Botan.

After he dumped her, he didn't knew why but somehow after she was gone from his life, he felt incomplete; empty. It took him weeks to finally understand that he's fallen in love with the girl. His eyes spotted Kurama who was staring at Botan and the now blushing Botan, as if already forgotten he was there.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the redhead. Kurama noticed. He raised his eyebrow at the raven hair boy and glared back.

Natsume gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. A glaring contest started between the two. Somehow, the two could sense the other has feelings for the oblivious azure hair girl who was staring back and forth.

The entire class kept quiet as they eyed the murderous looks that was currently on both males faces. A cold shiver ran down their back. The looks were so murderous that they could die at the spot. All their attention was diverted when their teacher called their attention to start the class and for Natsume to sit down at the empty seat behind Botan.

The young maiden blinked before her eyes widened and she gawked. Akiko was trying her hardest not to kill the new student. Hanon and Kurama was glaring daggers at him. Shiko kept calm, her eyes still on the book even though in the inside she was cursing him. Mio was gritting her teeth at him. He ignored them.

Natsume sat himself behind her, completely ignoring the glares Kurama and her friends were throwing at him. He throw a smug smile at the red-headed teen.

Kurama shot the new student a dangerous glare. He growled deep in throat, catching the attention of Botan who was only two desks away and other students seated near them.

Natsume, ignored him and put his arms behind his head, whistling a happy tune. Botan froze as she heard the tune. The tune was from a song she sang for him on his birthday.

~Recess~

Botan tiptoed behind the raven hair. She have told her friends about she was about to do. They didn't agree, of course. But after a few words from her, they finally gave up and reluctantly agreed.

A frown found its way to her face. She was FOLLOWING her EX-BOYFRIEND. She shouldn't be doing this but she needed to know. Needed to know if he attend the school to find her or he didn't knew she was there. The thought of him trying to find her made her heartbeat increase. After they broke up, she had moved to a different district and she didn't think he would find her. Until now.

She eyed him as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. She smiled. The way he walked. The way he talked. His personality, everything. Nothing changed about the boy. Everything was the same as before. He was still the same. She admit, she still have feelings for the boy and they were strong. She succeeded to hide the signs from her overprotective friends and family. But that was until she met Kurama and the feelings grew weaker as her feelings for Kurama grew stronger which was why she was trying to forget him and love _Kurama_.

The raven hair yawned again, his crimson eyes lazily gazed infront and a snicker found its way to his face. He have noticed the girl following him but he chose to pretend he didn't. The snicker felled. But now he was more annoyed than amused.

He sighed and turned around. Botan nervously tried to find a place to hide. But it was too late. He already saw her. This reminded her of what happened between Kurama and her the first day Kurama moved into her school. Except for one. One thing was different. Kurama had an irritated expression on his face when he turned around.

Natsume, on the other hand, was giving her I'll-kill-you look. She sweatdropped. She shuffled her feets nervously, her cheeks tinted in pink. "Um… Do you remember me, Natsu?" She asked, calling him by his nickname.

The look felled from his face and he nodded. "Yeah. The girl who cut my hair on the first day of primary school." He teased. Botan blushed at the memory.

_They froze._

_The whole students and teachers gawked. Botan held a scissors in her hands, her hair only reached her shoulders at the time._

_Natsume stood wide-eyed infront of her. His hair thatwas long was cut short by a girl. A GIRL! The girl had cut his hair when he had criticised her weird hair. She got angry, of course. _

_Botan's eyes widened and the scissors felled from her grasped. The sound of the scissors echoed around the walls of the hall. "Um… S-Sorry… It was an—" She was cut off when he grabbed her by the collar._

_She gulped down a lump. _

_He growled threateningly at her, "I'll make you regret that."_

That threat was turned into a friendship and slowly developed into a romantic relationship. She nodded slowly, her mouth twitching, trying to contain her laughter which caused the boy to get more and more pissed off.

"What do you want?" He asked. Her mouth stopped twitching and she blinked at him before her lips quirked up into a small smile, "I know this will probably be hard to achieve, especially after what happed between us. But…" She paused, "…I want us to be close friends like before." She said, giving him a warm smile.

His mouth hung open and his crimson eyes widened, "What?" He croaked out. "Um… Well, how about it?" She asked nervously.

She didn't want them to be enemies. Especially the risk of being enemies were high with her friends already hating him and Kurama who was also starting to hate him. She prefer it much better if they were close friends like before. Plus, she missed hanging out with Natsume.

Natsume stared at her, blinking slowly before he replied, "Sure, I guess…" He paused, "…but are you sure? Your friends and that redhead guy seems to be ready to slaughter me any moment." He teased. Botan blinked at him, confused at how he knew how close she was with Kurama. "I can sense it." He explained.

She sweatdropped, crossing her arms and huffed. Boys. They have weird ways to know things. And a flashback of Kurama's first call came into her mind.

_She sighed heavily and asked, "How did you know my number?" _

"_I have my ways." He replied. She could swear he's smirking right now. _

She smiled. And weird ways to find out things. She smiled brightly at Natsume, "Don't worry. If they do try slaughter you, I'll protect you!" She said childishly, acting like a police making him laugh, "You haven't change one bit." He said between laughs. She grinned toothily at him.

"Well, I have to go now." He said. Botan blinked at him, "Eh?"

He opened the window, "Ja ne." He said before jumping out of the window. Surprising other students except Botan who was grinning and she looked down outside the window to see Natsume smirking at her before he walked towards the canteen.

Her grin widened. Yep. He haven't changed at all.

~A few hours after recess~

Botan yawned. Bored with class so much that she felt sleepy. But as much as she just wants to close her eyes and drifted to the land of dreams (which she would be happy at since there's no annoying teachers there), she knew, their math teacher, Mr. Kawashima would scold her.

She turned her head and averted her gaze at Natsume. He was sleeping. She smiled. Natsume _was _and _will ever be _the only person who could sleep peacefully in class without any care about grumpy teachers. Her smiled widened. He haven't changed.


	9. Chapter 9: Outdoor Education

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 9: **Outdoor Education

"Outdoor education begins tomorrow!" Hanon said, excitedly. "Is outdoor education that fun?" Mio asked innocently. The blue hair girl stood up from her chair and patted Mio's back, "Why of course, my friend! A relaxing five days and four nights to have fun in the wild! We can forget about studies, play tennis and frolic in the river! We'll engorge ourselves in nature's delights in the evening and then bathe in the hot springs!" She replied and squealed excitedly.

Akiko rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I hate outdoor education." Botan groaned, "Actually, I hate anything that has to do with 'teachers' and 'education'." Akiko nodded and agreed, "That's right! There's nothing to like about education and annoying teachers!" The two were already plotting a plan to skip the outdoor education.

"But if you learn about things, you can go to college, when you're an adult, you can have money to support yourself and teachers can help us achieve that." They heard Shiko said. The purplehead took her eyes off the book she was reading and smirked at Akiko and Botan, "And if I'm right, I think you, Botan wants to be a teacher and Akiko wants to be a doctor which both will need a lot of knowledge." She teased, as if tempting them to go to the blasted outdoor education.

The two glared at her. Shiko continued on reading the book, her smirk was still on her face. Botan crossed her arms and huffed. Akiko, on the other hand, shot Shiko a glare. As much as they hate to admit it, but their friend was right.

"Fine. We'll go to the damn outdoor education." They said in unison, which caused Shiko's smirk widened, which caused them to shot another glare at the girl. Mio and Hanon sweatdropped, shaking their heads as the glare they were sending became more and more intense

Their attention diverted to Natsume when they heard him yawn. He rubbed his eyes, just awakened up from his sleep and stretched his arms. Botan smiled at this.

"Yo, Natsu, will ya' be goin' to the outdoor education tomorrow?" Akiko asked and patted his back. He hummed in response, "Yeah, I guess…" He mumbled sleepily. "Now, now, sleepyhead! Don't go to sleep on me now." She teased. He turned his head to her and sticks his tongue out, "Shut up, old hag." He said.

A vein popped at Akiko's forehead and she started to bicker with Natsume.

Botan shook her head and her smile widened. It's been two weeks since they re-claimed their close friendship. Her friends were reluctant to do so at first but they finally agreed when Botan continued to pursue them.

Hanon, Mio and Shiko smiled. They were grateful that Botan talked them into forgiving him. Her eyes spotted Kurama who was talking to his sister who came to school to give him his lunchbox that he left at home.

Botan's eyes glazed over and she smiled as Kurama laughed. Natsume, who noticed this, narrowed his eyes.

He was going to take Botan back. No matter what.

~The day of the outdoor education~

Some of the boys were sweeping the floor and some of them were cleaning the floor. But most of them were goofing off.

"This is different than what I wanted!" Hanon said, disappointed.

"That's right!" They heard a familiar male voice said. They turned their heads to the owner, Takehiro Yameguchi, one of the laziest boys in Botan's class.

"Why the hell are we training like this? Why are we in a temple?!" He groaned. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"The outdoor education is supposed to be fun!" Hanon said, frustrated as she rubbed her head wildly, messing up her hair in the process. "No normal person would reside in a mountain like this!"

Botan sighed, "This outdoor education thing is going to bore me to death." She groaned. Akiko nodded her head, agreeing. They averted their eyes to Shiko whose eyes were full of excitement. They sweatdropped. Yep. That was Shiko. Always excited about education.

"This…is just terrible! Our dreams, our hopes, are completely crushed!" The boys cried out.

"Stop whining!" Shiko barked at them, causing them to back away. "This is a time for learning! We're not here to play! Get your asses to work now!" She ordered.

"Stop it, Natsume!" Botan, hearing the raven hair boy's name, diverted her attention. The others did the same.

Natsume was grabbing Sanosuke(probably the most smalest guy in the whole school) by the collar and lift the smaller boy up.

"Botan, save me!" He begged. She walked towards them, "What are you guys doing?" She asked incredulously.

"We're just cleaning up together." Natsume explained, his cold crimson eyes glaring at the smaller male. Sanosuke ignored him and said, "He's lying! He's dragging me around everywhere!"

Botan smiled sweetly at him, "Got it. I'll handle him myself."

Natsume let go of Sanosuke, who immediately ran away.

Botan sighed and glared at him, "Geez, really… I can't take my eyes off of you for a second." She groaned. "You're always causing problems to other students."

Natsume smirked and walked towards her. He grasped her by the shoulder, "I'm just sulking a bit due to jealousy." He said, causing her to blush. That's right. Natsume had told her that he still has feelings for her and he knew of how close Kurama and Botan were. "Is that wrong?" He asked, grinning at her.

She pushed him away, "Of course it is! There's no reason for you to make fun of Sanosuke!" She said. "Eh? I think it is, though." He replied bluntly. The others laughed. Kurama, who was leaning against the wall, stared at the scene in jealousy. He watched as Botan, who was still blushing and he heard her said, "Whatever, you idiot!"

He gritted his teeth and shot a dangerous glare at Natsume. The raven noticed and threw a smug grin at the red-headed teen.

"Man, I'm beat from all the preaching and cleaning!" Botan cried out, heaving a sigh. "Still, we're lucky that we're preparing dinner." Shiko said as she skillfully cut the vegetables. "The guys still have to meditate under the waterfall." Mio said, smiling sympathetically, feeling sorry for the guys.

"Never mind that, what about Kurama?" Hanon asked excitedly as she raised her eyebrow at Botan who blushed and stuttered, "What's this, all of a sudden?!"

"Well, I was curious about it the whole time." Hanon said, grinning. Akiko sighed and shook her head, "Hanon's main objective right now is to talk about your love life." The brown hair girl said.

"This is the perfect opportunity, isn't it? And Kurama appeared at just the right time!" The blue hair girl said excitedly. "Everyone's really curious.

" Akiko said as she, Hanon, Mio, Shiko and her other girl friends inched their faces closer to hers, cheeks tinted in pink with excitement(exception for Shiko and Akiko).

"What is wrong with all of you?!"

Botan was blushing and she looked down to her hands that was stirring the soup, "Well… I'm… um… planning to confess to him after this outdoor education thing…" Her blush deepened as she said this.

~At the waterfall~

The boys were meditating under the waterfall. They were taking turns. Four at a time.

"It's cold!"

"This hurts! What a hellish exercise!" This could be heard among the four boys. Two of them were Natsume and Kurama, who just kept quiet and act cool.

After a few more minutes of meditating, they finally stopped. Natsume yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You're so cool, Natsume!" One of the boys praised him. "Yeah, you were so relaxed." Another praised. He blinks at them before he replied, "It's nothing." His crimson eyes glared at them and they backed away. He smirked and turned his head to the side. His eyes potted Kurama. His red hair was soaked and his shoulders were, too. Kurama glared at him and he glared back. But this time was different. There was no glaring contest.

Kurama ignored him and looked away, running a hand into his soaked red hair. He looked back at Natsume and the glaring contest started. The other guys noticed the murderous looks on the both males' faces and all of them backed away from the two.

The raven smirked and walked towards him.

The others just watched them.

Once he was in front of the red-head, he went over to his ear, "Don't be too sad when I steal your girlfriend from you." He whispered threateningly. His emerald eyes widened.

Natsume smirked and walked away, a smug grin on his face. The others blinked, wondering what the raven said to Kurama. Kurama gritted his teeth and glared at the other guys, causing them to back away. He walked away from there. He was pissed off. VERY pissed off.

"Everything will be done here from your mediation to your meals." The old monk said. "Personal conversation is not normally allowed. However, I won't mind a little bit of chatter."

"Enjoy your meals." Was the last thing the monk said.

Botan's amethyst eyes spotted Kurama, whose eyes were closed and she stared. His eyes opened and he saw her. Their eyes met. He stared at her. His gaze intense. Botan blushed, looking down from his intense gaze. She looked back at him and he smirked at her.

Botan's eyes opened and she stood up from her sleeping bag. She looked over at her friends who were sleeping peacefully. She smiled and walked towards the slider, opening it quietly as not to wake the others up. She closed the slider. She sighed and inhaled the fresh air, a smile on her face. She admits, maybe this outdoor education thing wasn't so bad after all.

She gets to smell fresh air and spent some time in the forest with her friends. And miraculously, she got to spend a lot of time hanging out with her friends, Hanon, Akiko, Mio, Shiko and Natsume. Her smile felled. Lately, she rarely talked to Kurama. Everytime she tries, he would avoid her. What was wrong with him?

She sighed and hugged her legs.

She missed him. She missed talking to him. She missed his taunts, his teasing, and his mocking. Heck. She even missed him sexually harassing her.

She wiped the tears that was cascading down her cheeks. No. She shouldn't be crying right now. She got to spend time with her close friends. That was supposed to be enough. But somehow it wasn't.

She wanted Kurama.

She wanted to see him.

To talk to him.

And she heard his voice calling for her, "Botan." Botan, thinking it was just her imagination, closed her eyes tightly. _I must be missing him so much that I'm hearing stuff… _She thought.

"Botan."

There it was again. But she still thinks she was hearing stuff.

"Botan."

It was just her imagination.

"Botan."

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Botan."

He wasn't there behind her, calling for her.

"BOTAN!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. She was surprised to see him standing behind her with an irritated expression on his face. Botan stared at him incredulously. Kurama sighed and shook his head, "What are you doing, still awake at this time of night?" He asked.

"Look who's talking." She said, rolling her eyes, "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. I just had woken up." She replied. He blinked at her.

Silence. Only the sounds of crickets could be heard.

Botan fidgeted, getting more and more uncomfortable with the silence. She waited for him to say something. But unfortunately, he didn't say anything.

"Come with me for a bit." He said, breaking the silence. She turned her eyes to him and saw he was walking away. She immediately stood up and followed him.

"What did—"She was cut off when he pushed her to the tree, his hands on either side of her head.

"Hey." He inched his face closer to hers, "Is that guy Natsume special to you?" He asked.

She blushed at the closeness of his face and looked away.

"What do you mean 'special'? There's nothing—We were close friends since childhood, so I've spent more time with him than other guys, but…" She trailed off.

He stepped in closer to her, their bodies almost touching, "Is that why you were so worried you couldn't take your eyes off him?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"What do you mean?" She blushed as he inched his face closer. "I don't know… You're always watching him, right? You're worried about him, aren't you?" He asked.

Her blush deepened when he slid his leg between hers and she tried to push him away but failed miserably since he was stronger than her, "Kurama—Let go." She said but instead of letting go, he brought his body closer. "I-Idiot!" She said, her blush deepening. He smiled and inched his face closer.

Botan blushed, "Wait—" She tried to push him away, "K-Kurama!"

Kurama chuckled, "You're just too irresistible." He said. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could even say anything, he had locked her lips into a bruising kiss. Her eyes widened.

He deepened the kiss, much to her surprise. She closed her eyes slowly and kissed him back. After a few minutes, they broke off the kiss when they remembered breathing was a necessity.

"Idiot… What did you do that for?!" She asked between pants.

He chuckled, "You're too funny, Botan." Her blush deepened (is that even possible?) "P-Pervert, get off!" She said, trying to push him away. He chuckled, "No way~! I want to stay like this~!" He said, childishly.

Botan's blush deepened, "Idiot."


	10. Chapter 10: A Day at the Beach

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 10: **A Day at the Beach

Botan gawked, "You did WHAT?!" She asked, almost shouting, surprised.

They were at the beach house. They just got there. Her mother was out-station, leaving her with her annoying siblings (exception for Nouyato) and they decided to go to the beach.

Her twin brother rolled his purple eyes, "I called him to invite him to come along with us on our holiday to the beach." He explained for the second time that day. "Have you gone deaf already?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I heard what you said. I'm asking you why you did it." She said, glaring daggers at him. He grinned toothily, "Just wanted to hang out with your _boyfriend_." He said, emphasizing the word, 'boyfriend' which caused Botan to blush.

"H-He is NOT my boyfriend!" She stuttered, the blush still on her face.

Akito sighed, "You like him, right? Admit it." He said, causing the blush on her face to deepen.

"I DO NOT like him!"

"Whatever, Sis." He said, shrugging off his shoulders.

Botan cleared her throat, "A-Anyway, how did you know his number?" She asked, the blush still visible on her face, trying to change the subject.

"I have my ways." He replied, lying.

Botan glared at him, "You checked my phone, didn't you?" She asked an irritated tone in her voice. He averted his gaze to her. A pause. She waited for him to reply, tapping her feet impatiently. His lips quirked up into a grin, "Yeah," he answered bluntly.

BONK!

"Ow! What the fuck did you do that for?!" Akito growled at his sister who crossed her arms and huffed. He rolled his eyes, "He's going to be here any minute now." He said, the grin back on his face as he raised his eyebrow at her.

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to him, "What?" She croaked out.

He was about to say something when he saw a familiar red-head and a girl that he doesn't know walking towards them.

"Yo!" Kurama greeted once he was standing in front of them. "Yo, Kurama!" Akito said, and raised his hand and the both of them high-five. Botan, who was standing between them, sweatdropped. _They're acting like they're best friends. _She thought. She averted her eyes to Ran and smiled. Ran smiled back.

Her attention was diverted when she caught Kurama staring at her. She felt blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked down to her feet, avoiding his gaze. Akito and Ran, who was watching them, grinned before the blue hair boy turned his head to her and asked, "Who are you?"

Kurama diverted his attention when he heard Akito asked, "She's my sister, Ran." He introduced. He nodded his head and held out his hand and shook hands with her, "I'm Akito, Botan's beloved twin brother." He said, grinning.

Botan rolled her eyes, "More like annoying." She muttered. Akito glared at her, "What was that?" He asked her sharply, daring her to say it again. "Nothing~!" She replied, an innocent smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes and averted his attention to Ran. She was cute. Long red hair and beautiful purple eyes and well-shaped body. A blush found its way to his face as he realized he was staring.

"Um… Akito-san, can I have back my hand now?" Ran asked, looking away, a blush on her face. Akito looked down to their linked hands and immediately let go of hers, "S-Sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Kurama stared at Botan who was busy smiling at the scene in front of them. She could see it in her brother's eyes. He's fallen in love for Ran and from the looks of it; the red-head is, too. She watched as they chat and joked around.

She averted her gaze to Kurama. Her gaze shot to his lips that were almost delectable and downwards to his chest that made a girl swoon. Then she looked at his eyes. The lust in his green eyes seared right through her. For a moment she wondered if she was seeing this right. Kurama seemed to be eyeing her up like candy.

His gaze roamed down her body from her face to her breasts that weren't too big or too small and was enough for his lust to rise. He continued to gaze downwards to her narrow waist to her long legs.

He took a step closer to her and without another thought, he grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He said his voice thick with lust. She nodded and followed as he pulled her.

Once they were far away from prying eyes, Kurama pushed her to the wall and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back with the same amount of hunger. After a few minutes, he licked her lips before breaking off the kiss. He panted slightly but he wasn't panting as heavily as Botan. He averted his gaze to her.

"Kurama…" She said between pants and she suddenly hugged him, surprising him. She sighed contently and buried her face in his chest. He blinked and inhaled the smell of her hair.

"Botan." He called, causing her to look up to him. "Have you gone fatter?" He asked, a grin on his face.

Silence.

A vein popped at the side of Botan's head and she raised her fist.

BONK!

"Ow… No need to get violent." He said, rubbing the lump on his head. She crossed her arms and glared at him, "What do you mean I'm getting fatter! I AM NOT!" She shouted at him, pink tinted her cheeks in embarrassment.

"You have." He started. "Your breasts have gotten big—"Before he could finish his sentence Botan had already gave him two decks on the head.

"Ow~! You're mean, Botan-chan!" He said childishly, a pout on his face. Botan glared at him, "Idiot." She said.

He laughed, causing her blush to deepen.

She cleared her throat, her blush deepening each passing second, "Why did you agree to come?" She asked. "Why? You don't want me here?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her. "N-No, that's not it. I'm just wondering…" She mumbled but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He smirked, "It it's for your sake, I'm going. Because…" He trailed off, grabbing her shoulders and pulled her close to him, "If you were to drown… I won't let anyone else give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." He said, inching his lips closer.

She slapped his hands away and ignored him, "Look, it's the sea! It's time for a swim!" She said, raising her arms in the air and walking away, leaving Kurama there.

He blinked before his lips quirked up into a smile.

~With Botan~

"That idiot! Perverted bastard!" She cried out, the blush still visible on her face. _Always teasing me like that! Doesn't he know what he's doing to me… _She put her hand on her breast, her heartbeat increasing and she couldn't stop blushing. "Idiot…" She muttered under her breath.

~A few hours later… ~

"Botan-chan, you look excited about this." Ran said, smiling. The azure hair girl laughed, "Well, it's been a long time since I've gone to the beach. So I thought I'll do my best to have fun." She said.

"You really do your best at everything, Botan…" Sakino, her big sister, trailed off. Botan grinned and said, "I'm going to check on Nouyato for a sec." She walked towards Nouyato who was building a sandcastle.

They spotted Kurama who was whistling and they saw a group of girls talking to him.

"Are you by yourself? Do you want to play with us?" A girl asked. "We don't have enough people to play beach volleyball; do you want to join us?" Another one asked. He ignored them and walked away.

Nagi, Botan's 13-years old sister, giggled, "There's really no one he's interested in besides Botan."

~With Botan~

"What's wrong, Nouyato?" Botan asked as she knelt down beside the small boy and smiled sweetly at him.

Nouyato pouted, "The castle keeps falling!" He cried out childishly. She laughed at his childish demeanor, "Why don't we go eat some watermelons?" She asked. The boy's face lightens up and he jumped up and down, "I wanna eat watermelons!" He grabbed Botan's hand and pulled her, surprising her, "Let's go, Sis!" He said. She smiled. Yep. That was Nouyato. He loves eating watermelons.

After eating A LOT of watermelons, Nouyato felled asleep. Botan opened the glass slider and walked outside, spotting her big brother, Souta who was cleaning the bathroom.

"Damn it, this hasn't been used much! Why do I have to clean outside just when the UV rays are at their strongest?" He complained. She smiled and walked towards him.

Souta averted his gaze to her, "What do you want now?" He asked, an irritated expression on his face.

"I'll help out. I'll take it from here." She said. He blinked at her, "Why are you…?" He asked. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, "Well… I thought I would help with behind-the-scenes work."

Silence.

"Shut up. You'll probably get me into trouble." He said, crossing his arms. She laughed nervously, "Well, can I do some work here? You still have some cleaning to do inside, right?"

He blinked and sighed, "I guess I can't say no…" He mumbled and glared at Botan, "Do it right, okay?" He ordered. She smiled, "I'll be fine… Now get going before you'll get scold by Sis Sakino." She said. His face paled. She pushed him forward.

He froze. He turned his head to Botan who was humming happily and cleaning and he growled. Botan, who heard the growl, blinked at him.

Silence.

"Mind your own business, your blackened old hag!" He said before walking away.

"Blackened?" Botan sweatdropped, "Ah, he really doesn't like me from the bottom of his heart." She mumbled.

…..

Kurama yawned, just awakened up from his sleep and opened the curtains and was surprised at what he saw.

Botan had just finished slipping on her shirt. She turned around and blushed when she saw Kurama standing there. "Kurama!" She glared at him, "You were standing there?! That was close, this could've been bad."

"Botan, why the hell are you wearing normal clothes?" He asked, annoyed that he couldn't get any view of her body anymore.

"Well, I'm helping with the chores and I can't do that wearing a bikini, can I?"

He was about to answer when she cut him off, "Rhetorical question."

She sighed, "And you too, stop sleeping like an idiot. How about you help me out?" She said. He gave her an innocent smile, "I'll help you if you kiss me~!" He said, childishly. A vein popped at the side of her head and she—

BONK!

-punch him on the head. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath. He chuckled and pulled her to him and entangled their legs together, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Before she could even open her mouth to shout at him, he had locked her lips into a kiss. He pushed her to the wall and slid his tongue into her lips. Botan was about to close her eyes when she remembered she promised to help out with the chores. She pushed him away, panting.

She looked up at him and glared daggers at him. He laughed, "Ja ne, Botan-chan." He said before opening the curtains and closing them, leaving a dazed Botan behind.

~At night~

She opened her eyes and stood up from her futon and sighed. She just had a nightmare and she doesn't want to go back to sleep. She opened the door and closed it quietly as not to wake up the others. She head outside and inhaled the smell of the sea, letting out a contented sigh.

"Botan, what are you doing here?" A voice asked behind her, surprising her and causing her to jump a few feet from the ground. She turned around to see Kurama, blinking at her.

Silence.

Suddenly, his lips twitched, trying to contain his laughter. But he failed miserably when a laugh escaped his lips. Botan felt a vein popped and she hit him over the head.

"Ow~! You're always so mean, Botan-chan!" He said, childishly and pouted at her. She sighed, "Shut up. If you laugh so loud, the others might wake up."

He grinned at her. "Just woken up again?"

Silence.

"I just had a nightmare." She mumbled her voice so low that any normal person wouldn't hear it but Kurama caught it. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and she was biting her lip. He bent down to see her face and was surprised to see the tears that were in her eyes.

He grinned and hugged her, surprising her, "Really… I give up…" She heard her say. "What?" She croaked out, blood rushing to her face. "Are you still afraid?" He asked.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" She asked.

"No, I don't."

"You're probably thinking about taking advantage of this weakness and mocking me."

He chuckled, causing her blush to deepen, "Geez, let me go already." She said, trying to push him away.

"I won't let you go." He said. "Until you've calmed down, Botan. I'll be always here." Her eyes widened, "What do you mean, stupid Kurama…" She trailed off, gripping his shirt tightly.

Silence.

After a few minutes, she was slowly calming down. She felt safe with Kurama. After the day of the outdoor education, the feelings she had for Natsume was gone and the feelings she had for Kurama got stronger. She didn't know how or when it happened but it happened. But at the end of the outdoor education, she wasn't able to confess to him. Everytime she tries, she backs out.

And now… was probably the right moment.

_Maybe it's time to tell her… _He thought. The both of them opened their mouth, "I—" They were cut off when they heard a familiar male voice stuttered, "What are you guys doing?"

Botan immediately pushed him away. They turned their heads to the owner and were surprised to see Akito who was blushing and gawking at them.

Akito ran a hand into his blue hair and sighed, "Give me a break. Flirting right in the middle of the road!"

Botan's blush deepened, "We ARE NOT flirting!"

Akito stared incredulously at her, "What, are you trying to deceive me now? It's fine, you guys are dating after all, right?"

"We are not!"

"Then, why are you embracing each other lovingly in the middle of the night?"

"That was because…"

Kurama stood up causing them to blink. He grinned at them, "I'm going to go back to sleep." was the last thing he said before he opened the glass slider and closed it.

The blue hair boy averted his gaze to Botan who was giving him a we-are-not-dating-and-if-you-say-that-word-again-I'll-kill-you look. Akito blinked and sighed, shaking his head, "Ah, you are irritating me. You like him, right? Just admit it." He said, opening the glass slider and closing it.

Botan blinked and stared at the glass slider. She heaved a heavy sigh. Suddenly, an image of the hug she had with Kurama came into her mind, causing her to blush. She opened the glass slider and closed it, heading towards the room she shared with the girls. Pushing the door open and closing it once she reached there.

She slid in her futon and sighed, "Kurama…" She said the red-head's name before drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Kurama.


	11. Chapter 11: Just The Two of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. On with the story!**

**Chapter 11: Just the Two of Us.**

It was The Naminori High's Cultural Festival.

"This place is especially crowded; let's go somewhere else." Kurama said, already pulling Botan away from the crowd. "A-Alright…" She agreed.

How did the day go wrong?

She was with her friends when suddenly some fangirls of Kurama's were chasing him around the hallway. Her friends got lost in the crowd of girls and now she was stuck spending the day with Kurama.

Not that she's complaining about it.

Her gaze shot to their linked hands and blood rushed to her cheeks, her heartbeat rapidly increasing as Kurama squeezed her hand.

"The grilled squid was delicious!"

"Yeah!"

"What should we try next?"

"The fried stuff!"

"OK! Let's go!"

These words were heard amongst the crowd. Botan blinked. They sounded familiar but since the crowd was loud like crazy, she wasn't entirely sure whose voices. Ah, whatever. She shrugged off her shoulders.

After a few minutes, they were finally out of the crowd, "It's really crowded there." She said incredulously and turned her head to Kurama. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Kurama was already holding popcorn and yakisoba stuff in one arm and a cotton candy in his other hand. He was already chewing on a grilled squid.

"Yeah." He said. Botan stared incredulously, wondering how he got them. She was a little freaked out. She was exhausted from escaping the crowd and he was already buying stuff! Unbelievable!

"How did you manage to get all those?" She asked, surprised.

"For some reason, the passerbys gave them to me. They told me to try them out." He said, his voice a little muffled because he was still chewing on the grilled squid.

"What do you mean by 'some reason'?! That's weird!" She said, still staring incredulously at him.

"Maybe, it's _that_? I made _their _flowers bloom." He replied bluntly. He had already finished the grilled squid.

Before she could say anything, a crowd of girls suddenly surrounded them, surprising her. "Damn, I'm getting surrounded again. Let's run!" He said as he pulled her by the wrist causing her to gasp in shock. The girls chasing them.

After a few minutes…

"Where is that hot guy?" A girl asked, looking around.

"Where is he?" Another girl asked. The girls looked around, searching for their red-headed prince charming.

Unnoticed by them, Kurama and Botan were hiding behind a wall. Botan panted, tired from all the running, "I don't know what's happening but…" She looked up at him, glaring, "Don't make their flowers bloom again. What kind of magic did you pull?" She asked.

"I don't think that's the right word…" He trailed off.

"What's the point of doing that?!" She asked, careful not to shout as to alert the girls who were only a few away from them of their whereabouts.

"Eh?" He cocked his head to the side and put his finger on his chin, as if thinking, "Uhh… to spark off jealousy?" He teased, raising his eyebrow at her.

She blushed, "Between who?!"

"Hey, cool down. Why not try some food here?" He said, throwing the yakisoba bread at her. She caught it and blinked at him. She threw it back at him, "I'm fine. I'm not really hungry…" She trailed off when he suddenly brought a grilled squid to her face.

"Here." She heard him said.

He gave her his famous smile that made every girl swoon, "It's really tasty." He said sweetly. Botan blushed and stared back and forth at him and the grilled squid.

After a few seconds, her blush deepened and she brought her lips to the grilled squid, taking a bite of it, "How is it?" He asked. Her blush deepened and she nodded, "Good." She watched him from the corner of her eyes as he chewed on another frilled squid.

_This feels strange… It's just like…_She stopped right there, not daring to say the word 'couple.'

"…being a couple, right?" He asked, as if he was reading her mind, putting the cat ears he got on her head, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It looks good on you, Botan-chan~!" He said, childishly. Her blush deepened and she backed away slightly from him, "Did you read into my mind again?!" She accused, "You perverted alien! What's with that supernatural power?! Just what exactly are you?" She said, the blush still on her face. She was embarrassed that she was figured out.

Kurama blinked at her. A soft laugh escaped his lips. Botan's blush deepened and she stuttered, "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, Botan…" He said after his laugh subsided. He turned his head to her and smiled, "You're thinking the same things as I am, eh?" He teased. Her blush deepened. She immediately stood up and started to walk away, taking off the cat ears. Kurama who noticed this, blinked, "Where are you going?" He asked. "A-Anywhere! I can't be standing here idly in a festival!" She stuttered, still embarrassed.

He sighed, "You're right." He agreed, walking behind her.

With Ran who was also at the festival with Akito…

"Did you win the game console that you wanted?" She asked. He gave her a peace sign and grinned, "I won it with only a single postcard!"

"Wow!" She said in amazement. Akito withdrew his hand and said, "There's no lucky draw club here, I guess."

"It _is_ an unusual club after all. Let's eat some steamed buns." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her. She nodded and blushed, "Y-Yes…"

With Kurama and Botan…

Botan brushed her face in a failed attempt to wipe away her blush, _Damn, I'm still feeling hot…_She thought.

Suddenly, a group of girls appeared in front of them, causing Botan, who was surprised almost lost her balance.

"We've got just the right event for the both of you!" A girl said.

"Eh?!"

Ignoring Botan's surprised question, they held out their hands to the entrance which wrote 'LOVE TRIAL' which caused Botan to paled.

"Test out the strength of your relationship!"

"We're not a couple—" Botan said but she was ignored. The same girl said, "The rule is simple: Follow the designated course and clear the challenges along the way. You'll be disqualified if you fail once. If you manage to succeed, the prize is: A super premium ticket to the post-festival event!" She explained, showing her the ticket. "However! You mustn't let go of your partner's hand during the game."

That caused Botan to blush.

"Well then, will you be able to overcome the trials ahead together?" They all(exception for Kurama and Botan) chorused. The same girl then asked, "Dare to take up the challenge?"

"I'll do it," The red-headed teen said, surprising Botan, "Hey you-"She was cut off when he inched his face closer to hers and whispered, "I want to see for myself if a romance between us is possible," She blushed at his last statement.

He backed away from her face and said childishly, "Let's face this obstacle together, 'kay~?" The group of girls smiled and said, "Thank you for participating!"

At Botan's locker…

"Geez, this is such a waste of money…" She mumbled, glaring daggers at Kurama. He ignored her glares and said childishly, "We can enjoy a lot of things just for 500 yen! It's a bargain, you know?"

She sweatdropped, "Maybe, but still…"

Her sentence was cut short when he suddenly pushed her to the locker, pinning her. "Kurama, what are—"She was cut off when she felt him take off her ribbon. She blushed and looked up at him, her blush deepening when he smirked at her.

He unbuttoned some of her buttons, revealing her cleavage. Her blush deepened and she tried to push him away, "What are you doing—Kurama?!" A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He bent down and gave the spot between her breasts a kiss.

Her blush deepened and she pushed him away, covering her chest with her arms. He chuckled, "You're so funny, Botan!" The said girl blushed, looking away.

His chuckle subsided and he patted her on the head, "It's fine to enjoy yourself once in a while." He said, smiling at her. She frowned, the blush deepening on her face. He chuckled, "You'll get that frown embedded on your face if you always have it on." He said, flicking her forehead, making her let out a soft gasp of shock.

"Shall we go~?" He asked childishly, ignoring the names she was giving him. "Kurama, you idiot perv—"She was cut off when he held out his hand and said, "Let's go, Botan." She blinked at him before the blush deepened on her face and she nodded, taking his hand.

After a few minutes later…

_What's with this course of events? Why am I holding hand with Kurama in this game?_ She thought, her blush deepening each passing second, making her look like a tomato. Kurama, who noticed this, smirked and squeezed her hand, making her blush deepened and she looked up at him, "Just like a couple, right?" He teased.

Her heartbeat increased. She gulped down a lump, trying to control the pace of her heartbeat but found that she couldn't. And the fact Kurama would squeeze her hand every five minutes wasn't helping at all, too!

"It's not! I'm supposed to be with my friends! How did it turn out like this?!" She said out loud, causing Kurama to laugh. She blushed, finally realized that she was saying what was in her mind.

"Are you ready? Your Love Trial starts now!" The girl at the entrance said, blowing a trumpet, signaling that they could start.

Before she could say anything, Kurama had already pulled her and ran off to the 1st obstacle. "We only have 10 minutes to finish this. Don't hinder me, Botan." He mocked, smirking at her. A vein popped at the side of Botan's forehead, "Who will?!"

After 3 minutes…

"Man, we took 3 minutes." Kurama mumbled, a pout on his face. "I'd have taken only a minute to get here." He said as if accusing Botan. The said girl gawked at him, "What the hell? I'd have done it for 30 seconds!" She said. He ignored her, making her more irritated. He turned to the girl who was holding a bowl of ramen and said, "Please explain the game to us."

At the ramen stall…

"Please finish this in 10 minutes!"

The two stared at the bowl and smirked at the same time. "It'll be simple with two people." Botan said, a bright smile on her face.

"Only one of you will do the eating."

Her smile felled. She grabbed the chopsticks and said in determination, "Fine, I'll finish everything right to the last drop of soup."

Then she paled. She just remembered something. Kurama was holding her RIGHT hand! She CAN'T eat using her LEFT hand! She's a RIGHT-HANDER!

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kurama grabbed the chopsticks. She blinked at him. He grinned, an excited expression on his face, "Thus is where I come in." He said, snapping the chopsticks using his teeth. "I'll feed you, so just enjoy the food." He continued. Botan blushed, "There's no need! I'll manage this alone!" He ignored her and took some of the ramen and brought it to her face, "Here, ahh~" He said, childishly. Her blush deepened. He sighed, gripping her hand, which caused her blush to deepen and said, "Hurry up or you won't be able to finish within 10 minutes."

Whispers could be heard amongst the people who were watching.

"It's the girl who's doing the eating!"

"Do your best!"

"Want me to blow on it?" He asked, childishly. "N-No! I-It's fine at it is!" She stuttered. He pouted, disappointed. Botan rolled her eyes. Suddenly, his lips quirked up into a childish grin, "Ahh~!" He said, childishly, bringing it to her face.

Her blush deepened. She hesitantly opened her mouth and ate it. His grin widened. He took another chopstick full and brought it to her face. She opened her mouth and bit it only to taste nothing because he withdrew the ramen from her.

"You suck, Botan-chan. Come on, it's here~!" He taunted her. "Here, take it~!" He waved the ramen in front of her only to withdraw it when she tried to eat it.

A vein popped at the side of Botan's forehead as he continues to taunt her. She raised her fist and decked him over the head. "Ow~! Botan-chan, you're so mean!"

The other contestants and the crowd sweatdropped as Botan began to insult him.

After 9 minutes…

"Welcome to the balloon quiz!"

Botan and Kurama were standing in front of the guy who explained the rules, "First, find the balloon marked with the words "I Love You". Then, burst it and answer the questions on the paper that's inside it! You have 5 minutes! Start!"

Kurama pulled Botan towards the balloons that were gathered.

"Maybe it's time to tell her straight…" He mumbled. Botan, who heard him say something, turned to him and blinked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He said, grabbing a balloon and pushed it into her face. "Let's race to see who finds the balloon first." He challenged, still pushing the balloon into her face. Botan pushed the balloon back into his face, "Interesting. I'll take you on!" She said in determination.

She unconsciously gripped his hand, causing his eyes to widen before they softened. Botan, who had her back turned to him, didn't saw it. Her face brightens up and she turned to him, a bright smile on her face, the balloon with the words 'I Love You' was in her hand. "See? I found it…" She was cut off when she saw him smiling at her, "…already…" She trailed off and looked away, a blush on her face, "Why are you spacing out? There's a time limit, you know?!" She said, trying not to stutter and cursed herself when she did.

He grinned, "Indeed." He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her body closer, the balloon between their bodies, squishing it, "Let's burst it~!" He said childishly.

The sound of a balloon popping echoed around the school.

After other obstacles (which they won easily…-_-)…

They were at the school's roof. It was already night.

"_You've cleared it superbly! Congratulations!" _

Botan stared at the ticket in her hands, not really knowing what to do with it. "Ah, it was rather fun." He sighed, contented. A vein popped at the side of Botan's forehead and she glared at him, "You were having fun teasing me, weren't you?"

He laughed, "Huh? Was I the only one having fun?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed and looked away, mumbling, "No… Well, I had fun as well…" She rubbed the back of her head, her blush deepening.

He smiled and sighed, letting go of her hand. Botan's eyes widened and she averted her gaze at their hands and was disappointed to find that he had let go. "Well, since we're done already, shall we head back?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, "W-Wait! Since we're here already…" She trailed off, face red as a tomato. She looked down to her hands and fumbled with her skirt, "I wanna stay til' it ends…" She ended her sentence. She looked up at him, the blush still on her face, "Kurama, are you still free?" She asked nervously.

His eyes widened before he made a weird face and stared at her strangely, "This is very unexpected indeed." He stated. Her blush deepened, "What's wrong?! I just felt like inviting you!" She looked down to the ground and shuffled her feet nervously and asked, "Well, are you still free?"

He smiled before the smile felled and he said, "Sorry, but I can't. My aunty is visiting us today and she would probably arrive soon."

Her blush faded and she looked down to her feet, disappointed, "I see…" She said, trying hard to not sound disappointed but failed miserably. His eyes narrowed and he sighed, grabbing her wrists, causing her to gasp and pushed her to the wall, pinning her.

He grabbed her chin and tilted it up, making her face him, "Botan, do you want to know something?" He asked, although it sounded more like a statement. She blushed when he cupped her face, "W-What?" She stuttered.

He smiled, "I've never felled in love so I never knew how it felt to be." He started. She blinked at him, confused but the blush was still there. "This was the first time I've felled in love. The first time my heart would race so fast. The first time I feel such happiness when I'm with someone. You want to know who?" He said. She gulped down a lump and asked, "Who?" She closed her eyes tightly, afraid to hear what he would say. What if it the girl he loves isn't her? What is it was Hanon? Or Akiko? Mio? Shiko? She wasn't sure. She was scared to know.

His smile widened, "She's the only girl that I'll ever let hit me. The only girl that's so straightforward. A gentle, kind-hearted and probably the most naïve and innocent girl I've ever seen." Her eyes widened in realization. That girl—Was he talking about—"The girl who I would call every once in a while at night. The girl who I kissed a lot of times. The girl who I saved from getting hit by a ball." Her eyes began to water, her expression fill with happiness, "The girl who I went on a date to the amusement park. The girl who I stole her first kiss from. The girl I saved from getting raped." He inched his face closer. "I've fallen in love with you."

"I—" She was about to reply when he suddenly backed away and said, "But you're not for me. You still love Natsume." He turned to her and smiled bitterly, "Bye." He said before walking towards the door.

"I am." He heard her say. His eyes widened and she grabbed his hand, gripping it, stopping his steps.

"I've been enduring! Why must it be you?! I don't get it at all!" She said, gripping his hand tighter. His eyes were wide as saucers, his mouth hung open. "You're a pervert who annoys me all the time. You're always running ahead of me and teasing me." She continued, a blush on her face. She was yelling all the time.

"Botan!" He called, but she ignored him and continued, "It's your fault!"

"Calm down, what are you saying—"He was cut off when she said, "I wanted you to love me since a long time ago!" His eyes widened, "One moment you're sexually harassing me and ignore me the next… Just what are you thinking? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you…" She looked up at him, revealing the tears that were cascading down her face non-stop and her flushed face, "…the only one causing me so much confusion?" His eyes were wide the whole time.

She hugged him, burying her face in his chest, "You idiot, why are you always teasing me?"

His eyes softened and he grabbed her by the chin, tilting her head up, "I love you, Botan…" He confessed, bringing their lips closer. Botan closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Kurama." He closed his eyes and locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

Botan wrapped her arms behind his neck and he wrapped his arm on her waist, his other one tangled his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss.

The door opened and revealed Hanon, Mio, Shiko and Akiko. Behind them were Ran and Akito. "Bo—"Hanon was cut off at what she saw and she stared at the scene in front of them. Mio, Hanon, Shiko and Ran's lips quirked up into a smile. Akito and Akiko gave a thumbs-up and grinned.

They broke off the kiss, panting heavily and turned their heads and were surprised to see their friends and Ran and Akito.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Botan stuttered. Akito grinned and walked towards her, nudging her elbow, raising his eyebrows, "Sis, you naughty girl! Kissing in public!" He teased, a perverted snicker on his face. She glared and punched him over the head. "Ow! Stupid Sis!" Akito shouted at her and their usual fighting started.

The others shook their heads as they watched the sibling fight.

Kurama blinked and snapped his fingers, "What about Aunty? Will she be coming today?" He asked his sister. The red-headed girl shook her head, "She has an appointment with a client."

He blinked, "Oh."

"Now, now, you guys, stop fighting. How about we all go watch the fireworks?" Hanon said, trying to stop the two twins from fighting before anything bad happens which would usually do everytime they fight.

Botan's face brightened up at the word 'fireworks'. She nodded her head enthusiastically. Akito rolled his eyes and mumbled curses.

Hanon smiled, "Well, let's go then." She said. She began to walked towards the door followed by Akiko, Shiko, Mio, Ran, Akito, Kurama and Botan. The azure-hair girl sighed and she blushed when a hand grabbed hers and squeezed it. She turned her head to Kurama who, for the first time since she met him, was blushing.

She smiled and wrapped her arm in his, almost surprising him. He sighed and shook his head, his lips quirked up into a smile.

He was hers. She was his. And he couldn't ask for anything better.

The End


End file.
